Five Hundred Years
by Gindokei
Summary: What if Inuyasha hadn't disappeared immediately after he and Kagome had confronted the Shikon no Tama? What if he and Kagome had had some time to talk? Sad InuKag. Contains spoilers for the manga. T for safety.


_Five Hundred Years_

**AN: This is basically a sad 'what if' fic. What if Inuyasha **_**hadn't **_**disappeared right after Kagome got home after confronting the Shikon no Tama? What if they'd had a little time to talk?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner.**

**

* * *

**"It's gone."

Her voice is soft and quavering. Everything seems to rush upon her – sensations, sight, sound… she is suddenly aware of something firm under her feet, completely unlike the strange, drifting void she had been stuck in earlier.

His arms are around her, and she turns slightly to gaze up into his face. His golden eyes are oddly blank, and his expression gives nothing away. He is not looking at her, and she feels a pang of sadness. Their mission is complete – does that mean that he has no more use for her?

No, she tells herself. She found out long ago that she is much more than a Shikon detector to Inuyasha. She was a friend, a companion.

Isn't she?

"Yes. It's gone." His words are brusque. His arms slip away from her body, and she misses their warmth. Kagome frowns in confusion, willing Inuyasha to meet her eyes and tell her what is wrong.

His eyes flicker down to her face, and then back up. Should she be looking at something? The girl looks up, heat flooding her face as she meets the gaze of her mother, brother and grandfather.

As much as she wants to stay with the hanyou, something pulls her towards her family. She hasn't seen them in such a long time! She clambers off the lip of the well and flings herself at her mother, feeling arms around her once more. Soon, she is enveloped in love, and she has never felt more complete.

"I missed you," she whispers, hearing her voice catch. "I missed you so much." Her mother says nothing, merely smoothing her hair away from her face. Kagome feels hands patting her back, and feels her brother's hand tugging at her own hand. She glances down, and is met by his worried countenance.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. Kagome feels tears rise to her eyes and releases her mother, turning to face her brother.

"I think I am." When had Souta become so sharp? She kneels down and hugs him to her, her heart aching with all the love and affection that flowed in and out of her.

"I'm glad." She sees his eyes dart towards the well, and understands what he means. When did he grow up? She nods quickly and rises, brushing absently at her knees.

"Mama… grandpa…" Her voice is quiet but firm. "Will you leave us alone for a little while?"

Her grandfather looks as if he is about to protest, but her mother gives her a nod and places her hands on the man's shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi steers her grandfather up the stairs of the well house and out of the door. Souta follows, giving her a thumb's up for good luck.

Will she need the good luck? Kagome turns to the silent hanyou, clasping her hands in front of her. Is he happy that their mission is complete? Or is he sad to see such an outpouring of family affection, when he himself has no family to go home to?

Don't think like that, she tells herself angrily. She opens her mouth to speak, one hand untangling from the other and rising to brush a tendril of hair away from her face.

"It's gone, and you are free." Inuyasha's voice sounds dull, and she remembers how he managed to reach her within the depths of the Shikon no Tama. Perhaps the ordeal was more tiring for him than for her. How much had he had to go through in order to reach her side?

"You're free, too," she responds quietly, moving to sit next to him. Inuyasha shifts away from her, and she feels her heart break. Did she disgust him with her weakness in the jewel? Did he think she should have made a different wish?

She hates how hard Inuyasha was to read. Kagome tentatively reaches up, wanting to touch his face and reassure herself that the being in front of her is indeed Inuyasha, and not another trick of the Shikon no Tama.

"Yes. I guess I am." His voice sounds a little lighter, but there is a strained quality to it, as if he is trying too hard to sound happy. "We can all… what was it that you said in those stories you told to Shippo? 'Live happily ever after'."

Her heart soars at his words. Could he mean…?

"You can go home now." Inuyasha glances at her, and she is struck by the depth of sadness in his gaze. What is he so sorrowful about? she wonders.

"You… you'll give me time to say goodbye, won't you?" Kagome tilts her head to one side, waiting for Inuyasha's answer. Surely he'll allow her to bid farewell to her family. She remembers being confused about which world to choose, but the choice is clear now. It had always been clear.

"What?" Inuyasha appears taken aback. "Say goodbye to who?"

Kagome sighs. Still the same Inuyasha, then. Always so dense.

"My family," she replies quietly, and feels her stomach clench with sadness. It will be hard to say goodbye to them.

Inuyasha frowns. "Why would… why would you want to say goodbye to them?" he asks, his eyes averted from hers. Kagome copies his frown.

"I can't just leave without saying anything! Not when I don't think I'll be coming back." Fear fills her. Does he not want her in the Sengoku Jidai with him?

Inuyasha raises one clawed hand and places it on his face, hiding his eyes. "You're not coming back with me, Kagome," he speaks softly. "You don't belong in the feudal era."

She can almost hear the sound of her heart shattering.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is shrill, and she reaches for his hands. He tries to move them out of her reach, but she grasps them and pulls them close to her. They have been through far too much for her to be afraid of touching him. "Of course I belong there! I belong with you!" Had she been a fool to think his feelings for her had changed?

Inuyasha's face twists for a heartbeat, but he quickly rearranges his features into an emotionless mask. "You can't come with me, Kagome. You belong here, in your own time."

Why? she wants to shout at him. Why had he decided to choose this time, of all times, to be responsible? She doesn't want him to be responsible! She wants to go with him!

He raises his gaze, and she sees the immense sadness in them once more. She suddenly realizes that his words could be hurting him as much as they are hurting her.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you all to myself." His words are a murmur, and she gets the feeling that she wasn't supposed to hear them. Kagome lowers her head, gazing at the hands she still holds captive. She is overwhelmed by an unexpected urge to kiss his knuckles.

"What if I want you to keep me all to yourself?" The bold words slip out before she can stop them, and she feels herself flush crimson. Inuyasha appears startled. He opens his mouth to say something, and then shuts it.

"I can't." The hanyou presses his lips together and gently moves his hands out of Kagome's grasp. "I can't, Kagome. You have to stay here."

"I don't want to. Not without you… I promised, I promised I'd stay with you!" Why is he doing this? She can feel herself breaking apart, piece by piece. Why can't he take her with him? The feudal era is her home!

"What we had to do is done now, Kagome. You're free. You don't have any obligation towards the Sengoku Jidai anymore."

"It was never an obligation!" The tears spill over and trickle down her cheeks. "It was… it wasn't an obligation… I did it of my own free will!"

He stiffens next to her as she wipes clumsily at her tears. She is furious for letting her emotions leak through. How pathetic she must appear to Inuyasha!

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha takes a deep breath, his silver hair hiding his face from her view. "Nothing matters anymore. You have to stay here." He shakes his hair out of his eyes and glances up the well house stairs.

Understanding grips her. He doesn't want her to give up her family for him. She feels like laughing and then 'osuwari'-ing a hundred times. Doesn't he understand that he means more to her than anyone else in either worlds?

Then again, Inuyasha knows what it was like to lose a family. Sorrow fills her – she knows the choice she has made will hurt her family. But they will understand.

Won't they?

She is filled with indecision when she feels Inuyasha's gaze on her face. Kagome turns, her eyes still full of questions. The hanyou gazes at her for a few heartbeats, almost as if he is drinking in the sight of her.

"It hurts to let you go." His voice is so candid. Part of her is thankful that he is sharing his feelings with her – the other part is still angry at him for letting her go so easily. "But I have to do it." He looks down, and then up again. "I'll miss you."

Her throat tightens. "I'll miss you, too." Kagome feels tears building up behind her eyes and lets them loose, not even attempting to hold them back. What is the point? Why should she be ashamed of letting him see her cry? She is crying for him.

She hears a rustle as he moves, and his arms are around her. Kagome glances up, startled to see Inuyasha's face so close to her own. Hesitantly, as if waiting for her to push him away, he lowers his face and presses his lips to the top of her head. She shivers at the intimate action – never before has Inuyasha displayed such affection in front of her.

He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome allows herself to relax into his embrace and cries into his fire-rat robe, her entire body shaking. How will she be able to let him go?

She sniffles, and feels his arms tighten around her, as if he is trying to meld her body to his. Kagome abruptly realizes that she should be returning the embrace and throws her arms around his middle, hugging him close. She never wants to let go.

He suddenly lets go, and she feels herself stumble as her support vanishes. He catches her gently, setting her straight before taking one step backwards.

"Wait for me, Kagome." His voice rasps on her name. "Five hundred years isn't enough to keep me from your side." He turns then, and leaps down the well.

The familiar flash of light illuminates the entire well house. Kagome blinks rapidly as the light clears, her cheeks still wet as she gazes at the spot he had once been standing in.

Five hundred years.

* * *

Three years later.

High school is finished. Her entire life stretches in front of her. Yet Kagome is not happy. She is merely content.

Three years. It seems like such an eternity when you spend all those years longing after someone you cannot have.

Kagome sighs, adjusting her grip on the boxes in her arms. Her grandfather wants her to help carry some of his old artifacts into the well house. He uses the hut to store all of his knick-knacks. She wishes he had chosen any other place.

As she deposits the boxes on the ground next to the well, she feels a hand on her shoulder. The girl turns, a smile flitting across her face as she sees her mother.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Her mother looks worried. Kagome slowly rotates her shoulders as she gazes at her mother in concern.

"Thank goodness I found you, Kagome. I need some grocery supplies urgently. I'm in the middle of cooking, grandpa is busy moving his things and Souta is still at school. Would you drop by the store for me? I'll give you a list of things I need."

Kagome nods. Five minutes later, she is on her way to the grocery store, armed with her mother's shopping list. When she reaches the shop, she pushes open the doors, not noticing the elderly man on the other side. The glass doors slam into him, and he crumples.

Kagome gasps and rushes inside to kneel by the man's side. He appears unconscious. She wonders how old he is – his hair is silver-white, and his skin is wrinkled and papery. He wears a red bandanna over his head, and is dressed all in red – something she finds achingly familiar. A red tracksuit – he was probably stopping by to pick up supplies after a late morning run.

Kagome pats his cheek gently, hoping he will awake. The skin under his fingers feels warm and reassuring. He isn't dead.

The old man groans, his limbs jerking feebly as his eyes open. Kagome feels the entire world stop.

His eyes are golden.

"I…inuyasha?" Her voice comes out as a whisper. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

The man's eyes are unfocused, and he gazes at a point above her shoulder. Kagome reaches out to touch his bandanna, and feels the warmth of the furry ears under it. Tears spill over.

"It _is_ you." Panic grips her, and she pulls his head onto her lap. Why is he not replying? she wonders. Is he all right? Did the door injure him?

"Ka…kagome." Her name escapes his lips, and she feels relief flood her. So he _does_ remember her. Kagome is about to stroke his face reassuringly when she notices that he isn't even looking at her. He is gazing into the distance, eyes still blurry.

"I'm right here," she tells him, lowering her face so that her hair forms a curtain around her face and his. She abruptly wonders what other people must be thinking of their reunion. She fights back an urge to burst into laughter. An almost-college girl and an elderly man – surely not a match made in heaven.

"Kagome?" His eyes seem to regain focus, and he blinks slowly. She nods, her hair bobbing up and down and tickling his face. He sneezes.

"It's me." Her voice sounds relieved, and she is suddenly aware of tears still flowing down her cheeks. They fall on Inuyasha's face, and he raises one withered hand to wipe at one.

"No one else cries that much." She laughs at his words, the tears still coming. Kagome bends down and presses a kiss to his forehead. She doesn't bother to analyze the situation and speculate how he managed to survive for five hundred years. The important thing was that he was here now, and they could be happy.

"Kagome." His voice is impossibly soft. "I told you, didn't I? I told you five hundred years wouldn't keep me from your side."

"You did." His words sound sad, and she wonders why. "You did."

"I'm glad I was right." He exhales slowly, and she takes in his entire appearance. His body is frail, his hands knotted and his skin wrinkled. He is not the same hanyou she fell in love with, but his age and appearance doesn't matter to her. As long as he is the same Inuyasha, she doesn't care what he looks like. She kisses his forehead again.

"Aren't you always right?" she asks, and feels his body shake slightly at her words.

"No." He exhales again. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Kagome." He raises his eyes to hers, and she sees countless emotions swirling inside them. Things he said, things he never had the courage to say.

_I love you._

She waits for his next breath, but it doesn't come. Kagome panics and raises her face, grasping his shoulders and shaking them.

"Inuyasha!" She doesn't care how loud her voice is. "Inuyasha, wake up!" She is sure people are glaring at her, but she pays them no attention. Why isn't his next breath coming?

"Inuyasha?" Her voice is quieter now. "Inuyasha, please. Answer me."

He doesn't answer.

The previous tears of happiness haven't even dried on her cheeks when she begins to weep again – this time, in sorrow. He is gone.

_You are free._

How can I be free, she thinks through her haze of grief, if you are not with me?

* * *

**AN: … no comment. **_**Evergreen**_** will be updated on Friday, most probably.**


End file.
